


One Way or Another

by Polaris



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Courtship Fail, Finn is too good for these assholes, First Time, Frottage, Getting Together, Humor, Kylo and Hux are both idiots, Kylo is a stage five clinger, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, unicorn space dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaris/pseuds/Polaris
Summary: This new development changed things; now Kylo was not only trying to keep Hux from hating him, he was going to have to win his heart. It was a daunting prospect, although he was heartened by the fact that he’d made Hux laugh.He hadn’t been trying to be funny, but he would take what he could get.





	One Way or Another

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the same verse as Hux be a Lady, but both can be read as standalones.

General Hux was an uptight, anal retentive little shit with a god complex. Kylo Ren cursed him in Shyriiwook, Basic, Ancient Sith, and Alderaanian as he stomped away from the man’s office, face burning under his mask. How dare Hux dress him down in front of the other Knights of Ren? What gave him the right to address Kylo at all?

That officer had no business spying on them while they were training. Kylo was perfectly within his rights to kill her for her transgressions. How was he supposed to know that she was one of Hux’s favorites? And how was he supposed to believe that she'd just walked into the gym at the wrong time?

Kylo ground his teeth, ignoring the little voice in the back of his head that reminded him he was going to end up with dentures if he kept that up. It had never stopped sounding like Han Solo, which was too horrifying to dwell on.

Hux had been growing increasingly unbearable as they scouted locations for Starkiller Base. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he'd become more snappish with Kylo, going so far as to scold him for things he hadn't even done!

Kylo Ren was no snitch, however, and would die before he confessed it was one of the other Knights who had melted the communication console in the officer's lounge.

That had been bad, he could admit that. He still didn’t think it warranted one of Hux’s frothing rages. He'd actually gotten in Kylo’s face to scream; Kylo had watched in horrified fascination as spittle hit his mask. It was difficult to focus on Hux's words when his red lips were twisting into such strange shapes, although in retrospect he should have been able to come up with a better response than “what?” when Hux asked him if he had made himself quite clear.

Kylo had had to invent a mission just to get off the Finalizer after that. He really thought Hux was going to kill him.

By comparison, killing that officer wasn’t nearly as bad. The console had cost way more to replace, so Kylo couldn’t understand why Hux was so angry about this one. Unless-

Kylo stopped dead as something repulsive occurred to him.

Had Hux _cared_ about that officer?

Kylo was struck by this notion; the idea that Hux was capable of caring about anyone had never crossed his mind. That little ginger droid didn’t even use the refresher more than once in an eleven hour shift.

Kylo knew; he’d kept track a few times.

If Hux had cared about the officer Kylo had killed, then he possibly ordered her to spy on the Knights during training. That would mean Hux was his enemy. But no, Hux was on their side. Kylo had scanned his thoughts often enough to know that Hux was fanatically loyal to the Order, and to Snoke as a consequence.

That meant Kylo had possibly killed someone important to Hux over a misunderstanding. This would seriously impact their working relationship, such as it was.

He needed to make amends, or Hux would come up with a way to poison him and make it look like an accident.

\---

Kylo had no experience with getting himself back into anyone’s good graces, so he was forced to pull from Ben Solo’s memories for ideas. This was enough to put him in a bad mood, and as a result he might have crumpled the flower bouquet he was holding a bit. They seemed all right though. He knew Hux would be on the bridge for another thirty minutes, roughly, and the flowers would survive that long. They would be a pleasant surprise for him when he came off shift.

Kylo was a genius.

He artfully propped them against Hux’s door, stood back to admire the effect, shifted them a bit to the left, and decided the overall effect was pleasing. Hux liked symmetry; this would appeal to his tastes.

With a satisfied nod, Kylo walked off, congratulating himself on his ingenuity.

He watched Hux closely the next day, not sure exactly what he was hoping for. Whatever it was, he didn’t find it. If anything, Hux seemed more perplexed than pleased.

Kylo finally cracked. “General.”

Hux actually winced. “What, Ren? I have a headache, so please make this quick.”

“That’s rude,” said Kylo without thinking. He backtracked as Hux’s eyes flashed at him. “I only wanted to inquire about your gift.”

“My gift?’ Hux stared at him, dropping his hand from where he’d been massaging his temple.

“Yes. You should have received it yesterday.”

Hux blinked several times. “Yesterday. You mean to tell me,” he said slowly, “that those shriveled flowers came from you?”

“Why were they shriveled?” Kylo demanded. “I left them by your door just before your shift ended!”

Hux kept staring at him. “You left flowers by my door,” he repeated flatly.

Kylo wasn’t sure what about this was so hard to grasp. “Yes. You were supposed to get them before they shriveled.” He was starting to hate that word.

“Why did you leave flowers by my door?” Hux demanded. He promptly held up his hand when Kylo began to explain. “Never mind. I don’t think I want to know.”

“How come you didn’t get them when they were still nice?” It was insulting; Kylo had had to threaten the officers in the botany lab to get those flowers.

“I worked late.”

Lieutenant Mitaka looked distinctly nervous when Kylo let out a low growl from inside his mask. “You work too much, General,” Kylo snarled, and stomped off the bridge. Now he was going to have to find some other way to keep Hux placated.

\---

Since flowers had failed, Kylo decided that a gift which wouldn’t spoil was in order. He considered what he knew about Hux’s preferences, and quickly ruled out anything that Kylo himself was likely to enjoy. As far as he knew, Hux liked order, paperwork, the sound of his own voice, and his ship. It wasn’t much to go on, but Kylo had his ways.

He had observed Hux’s routines a few times before, but that had been with the detached curiosity of a nature documentary; Hux had seemed an alien creature, almost- and Kylo had grown up around enough aliens to know. Now, though, he’d become a man obsessed. He stayed close to Hux, shadowing him as he inspected various labs and hangars on the ship, standing close to him on the bridge and watching the way he oversaw his staff, lingering over the crisp, orderly thoughts drifting across the surface of Hux’s mind.

It was oddly soothing, actually.

It did not, however, give Kylo anything to work with in terms of what Hux liked.

He finally decided to just get him stationery. Kylo knew that all official correspondence Hux sent out was emblazoned with the First Order seal, and usually done over the holonet, but he thought the old fashioned flimsi might appeal to the man’s ascetic nature. After all, Hux had a completely clear desk. It gave Kylo the creeps.

Kylo looked over the pad of stationery, feeling the pleasant weight of the thick flimsi in his hands. He’d picked a stark black for the letterhead, with no excess decoration to detract from Hux’s full name and title. It seemed austere enough to please Hux. All in all, Kylo felt pretty good about the whole thing.

Which was why he was flabbergasted when, upon presenting his gift to Hux, the man snarled at him.

“Is this a joke?” he growled.

“No!” Kylo definitely didn’t yelp.

“Because if it were a joke, it would be in extremely poor taste,” Hux continued, giving Kylo a truly evil look. “Not that I expect anything more from you,” he sniffed as an afterthought.

That was uncalled for. “I thought you would like it,” Kylo ground out between his clenched teeth.

“ _Like it?_ ” Hux was turning red. Kylo watched in fascination as the flush spread down his neck and vanished into his collar. “You honestly thought I would appreciate the reminder of _this?_ ” He brandished the stationery at Kylo.

Now Kylo was just confused. “I know flimsi is old fashioned, but I thought-”

“You didn’t, Ren. You obviously didn’t.” Hux dropped the stationery as though it offended him and glared across his desk at Kylo. “You put my full name on it.”

Kylo blinked. “Yes. I did. Generally, that’s what one puts on personalized stationery.”

“And when,” Hux continued in a deceptively patient voice, “have you ever heard me use my given name?”

Kylo thought about it, and with dawning horror began to realize his mistake. “Fuck.”

“Quite,” snapped Hux. “Now take this with you when you leave. I don’t want anyone getting _ideas_ about calling me by that horrible name my father saddled me with.”

“So your first name is General, for future reference?” asked Kylo carefully.

Hux burst out laughing, a light, surprisingly carefree sound. It didn’t last long; he covered his mouth quickly and cleared his throat, looking somewhat embarrassed to be caught displaying any emotion that wasn’t cool contempt.

Kylo goggled at him from under his helmet.

“Yes, Ren,” said Hux, smirking. “For future reference, my first name is General.”

“Noted,” said Kylo distantly. He picked up the stationery and drifted out of Hux’s office in a daze.

He’d never seen Hux laugh before. He’d never seen a true smile, come to that. Hux barely managed anything beyond a satisfied twitch of lips when things were going particularly well. How could Kylo have been so blind before? How could he have stood next to the man every day for nearly a year and not appreciated the way the lights of the bridge reflected on his red-gold hair? Or the fullness of his lips when they curled into a smile? Or the way his angry blushes traveled under his collar?

Kylo was blushing too now, he was sure of it. Thank the Maker for his helmet; he’d never live it down if anyone saw him. Hux was just so- so-

 _Beautiful_.

Kylo was in so much trouble.

\---

This new development changed things; now Kylo was not only trying to keep Hux from hating him, he was going to have to win his heart. It was a daunting prospect, although he was heartened by the fact that he’d made Hux laugh.

He hadn’t been trying to be funny, but he would take what he could get.

Kylo’s experience with wooing was absolutely nonexistent, so he was left with suggestions from the holonet, which ranged from uninspiring to horrifying. Writing Hux a letter detailing his feelings was the worst advice he’d ever heard, including the time Han Solo had tried to help Ben with a boy he’d liked. That little nugget of wisdom had gotten Ben punched in the stomach and stomped on.

Kylo really didn’t want to get punched in the stomach, although the thought of Hux stepping on him with his shiny black boots was sort of intriguing. He decided to file that thought away for later and concentrate on getting Hux to love him.

He could correct the stationery, thereby continuing their joke that Hux’s first name was General, but that seemed stale. He wanted to do something charming and creative, something that would make Hux laugh again, or give Kylo a real smile. Hux’s smile transformed his whole face, and Kylo needed to see it again.

Snoke had once told him that he should play to his strengths. This seemed like solid enough advice, even if Supreme Leader had been talking about battlefield maneuvers. It could be applied to his quest to woo Hux. Unfortunately, Kylo’s strengths didn’t lend themselves to impressing buttoned-up bureaucrats like Hux, who had no time for the Force or messy combat.

He decided to play it cool. The next time he saw Hux on the bridge, he sidled up to the man and stood just inside his personal space.

“General,” he said in a low voice, hoping Hux could hear his smirk through the mask.

“You are entirely too close to me, Ren,” said Hux without looking away from the screen he was watching. “Has no one ever told you that looming is best reserved for one’s enemies?”

Kylo flushed, but not with pleasure. He was suddenly, acutely embarrassed. “Fine!” he snapped. “I didn’t want anything from you anyway.”

That earned him a confused blink; Hux’s eyelashes were devastating from this close. “What are you on about now, Ren? You’ve never cared what I think of your invasions of personal space before this.”

Kylo wasn’t sure how to answer that without incriminating himself. He scowled, hunching his shoulders a bit before he realized he was doing it.

“Was there a reason you came onto the bridge, Ren?” Hux prodded when Kylo didn’t answer his first question.

“The scouting party,” Kylo blurted in a burst of inspiration. “I’m going along.”

Hux raised an eyebrow. “I thought you told me this planet was not suitable for Starkiller Base,” he said pleasantly. “Was the Force mistaken?”

“The Force is never mistaken,” Kylo snapped, annoyed in spite of himself. “It’s only that you need me there. For protection.”

Hux let that hang there for a moment before pointing out, “I will have ten personal guards with me on the planet’s surface.”

Kylo glared. “Can any of them use the Force to detect enemies or dangerous wildlife?”

“I suppose not. Very well, come along then,” said Hux, already turning back to the display he’d been studying.

“So I’ll see you tomorrow?” asked Kylo hopefully.

“Yes, yes, the shuttle leaves at 0500. Do not be late, Ren.”

Kylo walked away, a bounce in his step. He was early for the shuttle the next morning, and was pleasantly surprised to see that Hux was too.

“Good morning, General,” he said happily. The pilots and technicians around them paid them no mind, so they might as well be alone.

Hux blinked at him slowly. “Ren. You’re early.”

“You told me not to be late.”

“So I did.” Hux raised the travel mug he was holding; Kylo hadn’t noticed it before. He took a long drink, and Kylo watched the way his throat moved as he swallowed, mesmerized by the long, pale line of his neck. His skin looked so soft and vulnerable, and Kylo wanted, suddenly, to lick it.

He looked away, startled by the intensity of his wanting.

“How long is this expedition going to take?” he asked to cover his gawking.

“You don’t know?” Hux raised both eyebrows. “Ren, did you bother to look at any of the details for this mission before you invited yourself along?”

Kylo hadn’t, but he wasn’t about to admit that to Hux. “Of course I did. I just wanted to hear your thoughts on the matter.”

“My thoughts on the matter were perfectly clear, if you had read the meeting minutes where we discussed this trip,” said Hux slowly.

Kylo dipped into Hux’s mind, gently brushing against the surface and searching for the details. He read Hux’s exhaustion, his irritation with Kylo for not bothering to pay attention to protocol, and a rush of embarrassing pleasure as the scent of caf hit his nose. Kylo pulled back, looking around the hangar. The rest of the landing party was entering the hangar and they quickly boarded, punctual as ever.

Kylo chose a seat next to Hux, thrilling in the way their legs pressed together in the tight quarters of the shuttle. Hux was hunched over his travel mug, sucking down caf as though his life depended on it.

“If you had your choice,” Kylo said suddenly, “what kind of climate would you prefer for the location of Starkiller?”

Hux frowned at him, his nose still buried in his mug of caf. “What do you mean? The planet’s specifications are surely familiar to you, even if you are, as I suspect, sleeping through the meetings.”

Kylo had only done that once. “I didn't mean the specifications like core density. I meant weather, or climate. What do you like in a planet?”

“What an odd question,” Hux mused. He took another deep swig of caf, and then said, consideringly, “I suppose we all gravitate towards what's familiar to us. I find rain very soothing, so I wouldn't object to a wet planet.”

“Rain is good,” said Kylo quickly. “Better than deserts. I hate sand.”

Hux snorted. “Not one for the beachy resort planets then? Of course, in that outfit I doubt you'd get much out of it.”

“What's wrong with my outfit?” asked Kylo. He liked his outfit; he'd designed it himself.

“Oh, nothing, if you're going into battle or intimidating my crew. It doesn't seem appropriate for a holiday, though.” Hux smirked at him.

Kylo nearly asked what Hux would want him to wear on a holiday, but common sense prevailed. He suspected he'd only gotten as much as he had out of Hux because the man was still not entirely awake. It was sort of cute, the way Hux held his mug so tightly, like a child with a stuffed toy. It was a comfort to him, clearly. Kylo found himself charmed.

That feeling only lasted until they got out of the shuttle. The surface of this planet was hot and muggy, the sky overcast with heavy clouds that seemed to trap the moisture in the air. Kylo wanted to die about twenty seconds after disembarking the shuttle.

Hux's guards surrounded them in a tight formation as they walked, blasters ready to meet any threat. Hux, for his part, looked decidedly wilted in the heat; it might have been Kylo's imagination, but the shoulders of his greatcoat seemed smaller than usual.

“I can see why you deemed this place unsuitable,” said Hux sardonically as they crossed a messy mudflat. He lifted a foot and scowled at the yellowish mud that had coated his boot.

“The Republic has the resources to build down into the water table, but it isn't practical for us,” Kylo agreed.

Hux looked surprised he'd made such an astute comment, which stung a little. Kylo tried to focus on being pleased Hux was impressed.

“If it were frozen, we could do it,” he continued, feeling sweat drip down his face. Hux was never going to want to sit next to him if he stank. This whole trip was a disaster.

“Frozen,” Hux mused, pausing to look thoughtfully at a gnarled tree on the far side of the mudflat. “We could build down through ice just as easily as rock...” He stared dreamily out into space, as though imagining a frozen waste on which to build his weapon.

Kylo dipped into his mind and discovered that was indeed what Hux was daydreaming about. However, there was a more pressing matter at hand.

“Hux, you're sinking,” Kylo pointed out.

“What? Shit!” Hux tried to lift his foot out of the mud, but as he was sunk up to his ankles, he met with no success. “Why didn't you say something?”

“I just did!”

Hux strained to lift his foot, his face turning red in a mix of anger and humiliation. “Do something!” he snapped at Kylo.

“Like what?”

“Use the Force, you idiot!” Hux yanked his foot up with a mighty effort and got it free. His boot, however, stayed put. He cursed viciously and wobbled as the guards hovered anxiously around him. They clearly wanted to help, but not so much that they were willing to risk getting stuck themselves.

Kylo sighed and held out his hand. “Don’t struggle, Hux,” he warned him, and rolled his eyes at the yell Hux let out as he began rising out of the ground. He flailed his arms as he drifted over the helpless guards, whose eyes all followed his progress through the air. Finally, he was close enough for Kylo to grab him out of the air and lower him to the ground. There was a precious heartbeat in which Kylo got to savor the feeling of Hux’s small body in his arms, and then Hux was shoving him hard and stepping away.

“My boot, Ren,” he said in far too imperious a voice for a man who’d been squawking like a mynock a minute ago.

Kylo scowled at Hux’s lack of gratitude, and as a result summoned the boot with a little too much force. It hit him square in the head, sole first.

\---

Sulking the entire shuttle ride back to the Finalizer probably wasn’t the best way to charm Hux. Kylo acknowledged this, and yet his pride would allow for nothing else. Hux had laughed so hard at Kylo’s mishap with the boot that Kylo had shoved him right back into the mud pit, where he’d promptly fallen backwards and begun to sink, ass first, into the mud. The guards had finally had to form a human chain to drag him out while Kylo sat in the shuttle and listened.

Hux certainly hadn’t been laughing when he’d made it back to the shuttle. Kylo’s ears were still burning from some of the things he’d said.

He fled the oppressive silence of the shuttle as soon as they docked and were cleared to leave; Hux was glaring daggers into his back that could be felt from a neighboring star system. Kylo was legitimately afraid for his life.

He ended up making his way to the training center, where several stormtroopers were working out on the equipment. Kylo stopped in the doorway and stared, looming impressively until they all took the hint and began to file out. He waited until the place was empty and then let his shoulders relax a bit, looking forward to destroying something Hux liked.

“Um, excuse me?” came a hesitant voice behind him. Kylo spun around, coming face to face with a stormtrooper.

The man was shorter than him, with dark skin and pretty lips. His eyes were wide in his face and he cleared his throat. “Sorry to tell you this, but, uh...Please don’t hurt me, I just- thought you should know-”

“What is it?” Kylo ground out, hands clenching into fists at his side.

“Well...you have a boot mark on your helmet,” the stormtrooper said plainly.

Kylo stared at him. “What.”

“It’s- right there.” He raised his hand and pointed. “No disrespect, but I’d wanna know if it was me.”

There was a headache forming behind his eyes. He’d been walking around with Hux’s fucking boot stamped on his forehead and that little bastard hadn’t said a word. “I’m going to kill General Hux and promote you in his place,” he told the stormtrooper, meaning every word. “What’s your designation?”

“FN-2187,” he said nervously. “Um, I think that would be a bad idea actually. I’m pretty sure I have to report threats to the general’s life to Captain Phasma, and I really don’t want to do that.”

“Don’t worry about it,” said Kylo. “You’ll make a great leader. Now get out.”

FN-2187 didn’t need to be told twice; he fled.

Kylo took off his helmet, stared at the muddy boot print, and then powered on his lightsaber.

\---

Once he'd gotten over the blinding rage that had led him to destroy the entire training room and then meditate on why exactly he wanted Hux in the first place, Kylo realized he was, if possible, even further from his goal than before. Hux hadn’t spoken to him in three days, pointedly turning his back when Kylo entered the room and sniffing disdainfully whenever he spoke.

He clearly had to do something big to make up for this one.

Kylo avoided Hux for the next week while he considered what gesture would be grand enough to sweep the general off his feet after the mud incident. He stayed away from the bridge, ate in his room, and ditched out of meetings, since apparently Hux thought he slept through them anyway.

He was still annoyed by that. It was _one time._

The ugly conclusion that Kylo came to was that the best way to keep Hux from getting angry at him was to stay away from him entirely. He was apparently incapable of doing anything right when it came to maintaining a civilized working relationship, much less a romance. Why would Hux want him anyway? He was big and ungainly and destructive, all things of which Hux had professed a dislike.

Lost in his misery, he crawled into bed and pulled the covers over himself, mask still in place. He laid there for what felt like hours, wallowing, before he couldn't sit still any longer. He’d always used physical exercise to burn off intense emotion. With a pitiful groan he pulled himself out of bed and skulked off the the training area, shoulders hunched.

The voice in his head that sounded like Han Solo told him to straighten up. He growled at it, scattering technicians as he passed.

The training room was blessedly silent and empty when Kylo got there. He smiled in satisfaction and began changing out of his robes. There were a few training droids lined up neatly against the wall that Kylo couldn’t wait to destroy.

But no. He couldn’t destroy them because Hux would get mad.

In frustration, he yanked his shirt over his head and stalked toward the punching bag. It would be cheaper to replace than the droids if he got too forceful with it. He didn’t bother wrapping his knuckles, preferring the pain that came with throwing a good solid punch.

The first blow stung in that cathartic way he needed, and he followed through with a hook that shook the bag wildly. One blow flowed into another, and he lost himself in the rhythm as he mindlessly beat the punching bag into submission.

“I don’t suppose it ever occurred to you that this room was reserved,” Hux’s sardonic voice said behind him.

Kylo definitely didn’t jump, but he did spin around, chest heaving, to see Hux lounging in the doorway with his arms crossed. He was wearing a black tank top and grey workout shorts that unfortunately emphasized his skinny limbs and knobby knees.

Kylo’s mouth went dry with pure lust at the sight of him.

“It was not reserved,” he said petulantly, too dazzled by all that pale skin to come up with a witty retort.

Hux snorted. “It certainly was. I reserved it myself.” He pushed off the wall and entered the room, his eyes flickering over Kylo’s form.

Kylo was suddenly aware that he was sweaty and half-naked. He probably smelled bad. His shoulders hunched in spite of himself, Ben Solo’s old instinct to make himself smaller presenting at the worst possible time. Hux looked so confident in his own skin, wearing the flimsy tank top and shorts like he wore his uniform. He looked so much smaller without the greatcoat, all narrow shoulders and soft looking skin; Kylo could see the delicate tracery of veins on the insides of his wrists. Those long, skinny legs would look so good wrapped around Kylo’s waist.

“-Ren?”

“Huh?” Kylo blinked the stars out of his eyes.

Hux’s eyebrows were nearly touching his hairline. “You were staring at me.”

“I was not!” Kylo could feel himself going red. Damn his big stupid ears for flushing first.

Hux frowned at him, not unlike the way he sometimes looked at blueprints for Starkiller. “You've been avoiding me.”

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Kylo said hastily, looking around the room at the suddenly fascinating walls. His gaze kept coming back to Hux's pale form before skittering away as he remembered himself.

A sly, knowing look slowly crept over Hux’s face. “I see what this is about,” he said suddenly. “You brought me flowers and little presents.”

“I-” Kylo didn’t even know how he was going to defend himself.

“You _did_. And now you can’t take your eyes off me.” Hux looked happier than a Wookie on Life Day. He took a step toward Kylo, eyes gleaming. “Kylo Ren, do you _fancy_ me?”

“No!” Kylo’s ears were burning. “Shut up, Hux!”

“You _do!_ Maker, you really do!” Hux grinned broadly. “Have you been doodling my name in your notebooks, Ren?”

Kylo snarled. “I'm not the one staring at my chest!” he snapped, crossing his arms to cover his nipples.

Hux snorted. “Hard to avoid it. Your tits are enormous.”

Kylo's mouth fell open in outrage. How dare Hux talk about him that way?

“Still,” Hux continued with a long look up and down Kylo's body, “you aren't bad to look at when you aren't talking. Or pushing me into the mud like a stunted youngling.”

“You laughed at me,” muttered Kylo huffily.

“Of course I did. You looked ridiculous,” Hux told him with a shrug. He was still moving closer to Kylo, a predatory gleam in his eyes.

“What are you doing?” Kylo took a step back before he could think better of it.

“I was about to propose a traditional Corellian dance,” said Hux flatly.

Kylo blinked, encouraged. “Really? I know so-”

“You are an _idiot_ ,” Hux snapped at him, and then those full lips were on Kylo's.

His back slammed into the wall a second later, cool metal shocking his overheated skin. He made a startled noise into Hux's mouth, which earned him a sharp bite to his lower lip.

“Ow! What the hell, Hux?”

Hux grinned at him, all gleaming white teeth. “Sorry,” he said in a falsely sweet voice, “did you need me to be _gentle?_ ”

That was it. Kylo narrowed his eyes and spun them around, crowding Hux against the wall and pressing tight against him. “You like it rough, General?”

Hux looked unimpressed. “I like your mouth when you aren't using it to talk,” he shot back.

“Is that right?” asked Kylo, somewhat nonsensically, and kissed him again.

Hux's mouth was really soft; Kylo wondered inanely if he used lip balm. Then those lips parted and he felt the slick slide of Hux's tongue against his own mouth. It drew a rumbling moan from deep in his chest and made him press closer to Hux. He could feel Hux squirming against him, wriggling deliciously as he tried to work his hands free from where they were trapped between their chests.

Kylo had no idea what he was doing, but he wasn't about to stop and ask for directions when Hux felt so gloriously small in his arms. He slid his hands from Hux's shoulders to his slim waist and noted with pleasure that his hands nearly fit all the way around. It unleashed something dark and possessive in him, making him slide his leg between Hux's thighs and press against his cock.

Hux made a muffled sound into the kiss and wrenched his hands free, grabbing at Kylo's hair and dragging his lips down Kylo's chin to his throat. He bit again, which hurt, and Kylo squeezed his waist in retaliation.

“Ren,” Hux breathed, that wet tongue darting out to lick, catlike, over the mark left by his teeth. “ _Touch me._ ”

Kylo shuddered as Hux's needy voice- totally unlike anything he'd have expected from him- went straight to his cock. He rocked against Hux, feeling an answering erection digging into his thigh. “Yes,” he whispered, wanting his hands everywhere. He grabbed Hux’s tiny ass in both hands, kneading at the firm cheeks he could feel under Hux's shorts. That earned him a soft, startled sound as Hux canted his hips back into the touch.

“Yes, like that,” Hux muttered in his ear, “put your hands all over me.”

Kylo squeezed his eyes shut as his hips jerked in response to Hux’s words. He wanted- _oh_ , how he wanted. He hadn't been this turned on since he'd first discovered porn on the holonet and rubbed his dick raw for hours on end. Hux's ass was so small, it fit perfectly in his hands, and he wanted to bite it, mark up that delicate skin, and lick away the sting afterward. He wanted to spread Hux wide and get his tongue on him, make him mewl and whine like the men in the filthy holos he watched.

Conversely, he also wanted to rub off on Hux's pale thigh, and he was so dizzy with lust and drunk on the sound of Hux's panting that he had no idea which he wanted more.

Hux solved the dilemma for him by sliding his own hands down the back of Kylo’s leggings, digging his fingers into the meat of Kylo's ass and guiding his hips in a steady rhythm. They rocked against each other, trapped cocks grinding through thin material.

Kylo could die happy from the friction on his dick. This was perfection. He could smell Hux's hair and feel his chest heaving as he was pressed harder against the wall.

“Wanted this,” Kylo breathed, nuzzling his face against Hux's. “Wanted you, just like this. You feel so good...”

Hux grunted in response, spreading his legs wider so Kylo could grind against him more fully. He panted against Kylo's throat, little puffs of air that sent shivers all down Kylo's spine. His nails stung where they were digging into Kylo's ass; there would probably be marks later, little crescents that Kylo could admire in the mirror.

He was so lost in the dirty grind of their cocks against each other that he almost missed Hux's muttering. “What did you say?”

Hux froze, nails still scoring Kylo's skin. “Nothing,” he mumbled. “Don't stop, Ren.”

Kylo licked his ear. “I won't,” he whispered. “I just want to hear you.”

“There's nothing to- _ah!-_ hear, Ren. I'm just-” Hux's breath caught as Kylo managed to roll his hips just right. “ _There!_ Do that again, damn you, use that big cock of yours, just like that.” And he wrapped a long leg around Kylo's hip, humping desperately against him as Kylo stood there, stunned and more turned on than he'd ever been in his life.

“Only if you keep talking,” he finally bit out after a few moments of Hux squeezing his ass and cursing at him to move. “I want to hear every word.”

Hux groaned like he was dying and shoved Kylo's leggings down so his ass was exposed. “Come _on_ , Ren, don't you make me beg! I want you to make me come like this.” He punctuated the demand with a slap to Kylo's right ass cheek.

Kylo yelped, but it was enough to get him moving again. He shuddered at the feel of Hux's hands on his ass, the heat of another cock against his, the high, needy sounds that fell from Hux's mouth in between the absolutely filthy litany of orders he was issuing.

“Harder, Ren, I won't break, let me feel your cock. _Gods_ , you're huge, I bet you could fill me so nicely, couldn't you? I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk, Ren, use that cock for what it's made for. _Oh!_ Yes, just like that, now don't stop, make me come...”

Kylo was helpless to do anything but obey, rutting against Hux like a bantha in heat. “I'm close, Hux,” he panted. “I wanna feel you come so bad.”

“Of course you do, you filthy thing.” Hux ground down on Kylo's dick as hard as he could, startling a feral noise from Kylo. “Going to come in your pants like a youngling, Ren?”

“Yes,” Kylo growled back as his balls tightened. “And so are you, General.” In a burst of inspiration he slipped a hand into Hux's shorts, fondling his ass for a moment before rubbing a dry finger against his hole.

Hux let out a yell and shoved his ass back into the touch, his face screwing up into a snarl of pleasure as he came messily between them.

Kylo shuddered at the feel of the warmth flooding between them, so close to coming that he didn't bother to bite his tongue. “Yeah, Hux, you loved that, didn't you? Like me rubbing your tight little hole. It feels so good when I do that, doesn't it? Want to fill you up so good, you'd be so tight around my cock...” The thought pushed him over the edge and he thrust one more time as he came, finger still pressed against Hux's asshole. He moaned low in his chest as he came down, breathing heavily.

Hux grunted, letting his leg fall from around Kylo's hip and tugging Kylo's leggings back up over his ass. He smoothed the fabric and gave Kylo's ass a little pat when he'd finished putting him to rights.

“Well, Ren,” he said somewhat breathlessly, “you might not be as hopeless as I thought.”

And with that he neatly slipped out from between Kylo and the wall and walked away, shameless even with come drying all over the front of his shorts.

Kylo stared after him long after the doors had shut behind him, committing everything to memory. How tiny Hux's ass had looked in those shorts, the sway of his hips, the sounds he'd made when he came-

Kylo knew those things now. Because somehow his plan had worked. He and Hux were _lovers_.

\---

As it turned out, getting laid was an amazing conduit to the Force. Kylo couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so refreshed, even if he'd have liked to see Hux again before Supreme Leader sent him on a mission to find an ancient Sith temple in the Unknown Regions. The planet on which it was ultimately located was practically humming with the Force; Kylo savored the very air he breathed through his helmet.

He wanted to get something nice for Hux, something to celebrate their new love and symbolize their commitment to each other. Ben Solo’s parents had made a child together to cement their union, but Kylo certainly learned from their mistakes in that regard. He was ready to take the next step with Hux, but in a more responsible way.

It wasn't until he'd stopped at a small spaceport to refuel that inspiration struck.

Kylo was due back on the Finalizer tomorrow after he'd submitted a report that his mission had been successful. The Knights who had accompanied him had already departed for their next missions and he was left with some time to kill before the Upsilon would be ready for the final leg of his journey.

The spaceport had a small market set up where merchants passing through erected stalls to sell a variety of wares from the Outer Rim, or even the Mid-Rim if one got lucky. Kylo browsed aimlessly, already bored and considering going to the cantina to show off his Sabaac skills and win some credits, when he saw it.

A vendor at the far end of the row had a menagerie of small animals for sale, presumably for both food and companionship. Kylo recognized a few creatures in a tank that were considered delicacies in Hutt space. More importantly, sitting prettily on the ground next to the stall was a small black ball of fluff with an enthusiastically wagging tail and a lovely golden horn protruding from its forehead. As Kylo approached it, its tiny pink tongue lolled out of its mouth and it raised itself onto its hindmost legs to dance excitedly in front of him, the four forelegs wiggling happily.

It was the cutest kriffing thing he'd ever seen.

Kylo felt absolutely no shame about using the Force to get the little creature without paying. The minute he picked it up and it began to enthusiastically lick the front of his mask he was lost. Its heavy tail thumped against his belt as it tried to wiggle closer, settling contentedly into his arms.

This would be their child now. Kylo was just sure Hux would love it as much as he did.

\---

Hux did not love it as much as Kylo did.

Kylo had hidden the little creature, which he had taken to thinking of as Anakin Hux-Ren (though not out loud), in his robes when his shuttle had returned to the Finalizer. He’d been eager to show Hux the newest member of their family, so he’d gone straight to the bridge.

“Ren, there you are.” Hux had barely turned to him when he’d sidled up beside the general. “I trust your mission was successful?”

“Extremely, General,” Kylo told him warmly. “I have become stronger in the Force since we became lovers.”

Hux froze oddly at that, jaw twitching. “Ren-”

“And on that note,” Kylo continued happily, “I have a gift for you.” He revealed Anakin with a flourish. The tiny creature yipped and wiggled its legs excitedly, trying to reach out and lick Hux.

Hux actually recoiled in horror. “What in the _seven_ _hells_ is _that?_ ” he demanded loudly.

All conversation on the bridge stopped.

“It’s your gift,” Kylo explained, adjusting his grip on the desperately squirming Anakin. “We can raise it together.”

“What-? Why-? _Ren_ ,” Hux sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Did you think at _all_ before you brought this thing onto my ship?”

“Don’t call him a thing! He’s sweet. Just look at him!” Kylo held Anakin up for Hux’s inspection. “See? He likes you!”

Hux’s lip curled as he stared Anakin down. Kylo frowned and dipped into his thoughts, trying to figure out how his gift was being received. He was unaccountably offended by the revulsion he felt there.

“You know what? Fine! I see how it’s going to be. You don’t want a commitment with me, that’s why you hate him!”

“Ren-” Hux looked pained.

“Don’t bother,” Kylo snarled, and turned with a flourish to stomp off. The little animal in his arms gave a wiggle, but he couldn’t look at it anymore. It represented broken dreams. He thrust it into the nearest set of arms. “Here. Get this out of the general’s sight.”

Lieutenant Mitaka blinked rapidly up at him, then looked at the wiggly ball of fluff in his lap. Kylo didn’t wait around to see what happened next. He stormed away from the bridge, determined to hide in his rooms forever, or until Supreme Leader called him away again.

“Ren!” Hux's voice was the last thing he wanted to hear right now. His shoulders hunched as he kept walking, fighting down the horrible feeling that he'd been wrong about Hux, about everything that had happened between them.

“Kylo,” Hux said again, sharper and closer, and then Hux was yanking him around by his arm and scowling up at him.

“What?” Kylo snarled forbiddingly, trying to mask his mortification with anger.

Hux sighed. “You are an actual child,” he muttered, shoulders slumping. “There's something I need you to see before you disappear on Supreme Leader’s orders again.”

“What makes you think I'm interested in seeing anything you want to show me?”

“Oh, for-” Hux growled at him. “Just come with me.” He stepped around Kylo and took off at a brisk pace without looking back to see if Kylo was following.

Kylo followed, hating himself for being so weak for this man.

Hux eventually led him to the corridor where the officers’ quarters were located and keyed open a door. “Inside, quickly,” he snapped as Kylo frowned at him.

Kylo stepped through, wondering what Hux was being so secretive about as Hux hurriedly shut the door behind him. A guttural _mrrow_ answered his question before he had the chance to voice it.

“Yes, darling,” Hux cooed at the fluffy orange cat that was winding around his legs affectionately. “I know, did I bring some foul nerf home with me? I did, didn't I? Well, I've grown oddly fond of him.” He scooped the cat into his arms and gave Kylo a loaded look as he scratched her chin.

“You...have a pet,” said Kylo stupidly, staring at the small creature. Green eyes blinked back at him.

“Her name is Millicent,” Hux told him, nervous energy pouring off of him as he waited for Kylo's reaction.

Kylo took a hesitant step forward, reaching up to touch the little cat’s head. Millicent sniffed his fingers and sneezed before butting her head against his hand. Kylo could feel her rumbling purr through his gloves.

“Is this why you hated Anakin?” he asked.

“I'm going to pretend I never heard you admit you named that creature after Darth Vader,” said Hux with a sniff, “but yes. Millie prefers to be the only animal in the household.”

The cat seemed to be enjoying Kylo's attention; her eyes fell halfway closed as she tilted her head to give him better access to her chin. “She's sweet,” Kylo admitted.

“I thought you might like her,” said Hux, stepping closer. The cat was pressed between their bodies, purring happily as Kylo petted her.

Kylo hesitantly raised his eyes from Millicent to Hux, chewing his lip. “...does this mean we just had our first fight?”

Hux closed his eyes as though he was in pain. “ _What_ ,” he asked heavily, “have I done to get myself saddled with _you?_ First on my ship, and now in my bed.”

Kylo reached up and removed the mask, smirking as Millicent’s ears went back at the sound. “You kissed me first,” he pointed out.

Hux looked down at his cat. “Temporary insanity. It's the only explanation.”

Kylo dropped his helmet on the floor, making the cat jump. She squirmed in Hux's arms until he had to let her down, cursing. He brushed orange hair off his uniform as he straightened back up and met Kylo's eyes.

Kylo gazed at Hux, overwhelmed. Hux was watching him warily, though he refused to back up as Kylo pressed him back into his sleeping quarters. “You do want me,” he murmured, leaning down to nose at the soft hair behind Hux's ear.

“Do you always feel it necessary to state the obvious?” Hux muttered, but Kylo could feel the anticipation rolling off him in waves.

Kylo kissed him then, taking his time to explore Hux's mouth the way he should have the first time. Hux's tongue met his, soft and sweet now instead of sharp, as Kylo ran his hands down Hux's thin chest. He backed him toward the bed, curling a hand around Hux's waist to keep them pressed together. When the backs of Hux's knees hit the mattress, Kylo let him go and dropped to his own knees between Hux's now spread thighs.

Hux propped himself up on his elbows, looking unimpressed. “I don't suppose you thought to get my clothes off, you animal?” His blown pupils gave away how much he was enjoying himself.

Kylo growled, yanking Hux's boot off and tossing it over his shoulder. He ignored the squawk of protest and pulled off the other one too, dodging a kick for his trouble. He quickly dipped into Hux's mind and was reassured by the heady mix of arousal and irritation he found there. Smothering a grin, he reached up to undo Hux's pants, only to find a rather delicate foot on his shoulder pushing him back.

“You'll tear them, you beast,” said Hux clearly, and he proceeded to slither out of his pants with the most obscene wriggle Kylo had ever seen.

Kylo had to clench his fists to keep from ripping Hux's pants down his legs, but he did give in and throw them aside before parting Hux's pale thighs with his hands and nuzzling between his legs.

Hux's gasp was intensely rewarding, as was the way those skinny thighs fell open to grant Kylo access to the growing bulge between them. His grey briefs had a dark spot on them where Hux had begun to leak, and Kylo ran his lips over it, darting his tongue out to taste.

Hux let out a shivery moan, his legs shifting and rustling against the sheets as he tried to subtly arch up into the touch.

Kylo grinned. “Did you want something, General?”

“I want you to shut up and get to work,” Hux snapped back, chest heaving. “I should be back on the bridge as it is.”

Kylo nipped at a creamy thigh and savored the yelp it got him. “Be nice to me, Hux. Say please if there's something you want.”

Hux growled, so Kylo bit his other thigh. The red outline of his teeth against that pale skin was a truly beautiful sight. He licked at the mark to soothe it, smirking at the way Hux's breath stuttered.

“You're pushing your luck, Ren,” Hux muttered, so Kylo licked the front of his briefs again, laving at the fabric until it was dark and nearly transparent. He could feel Hux's cock jerk and twitch under his tongue, and Hux's shivery moan was music to his ears.

“Bastard,” Hux breathed, panting at him. “I should throw you out.”

Kylo didn't know what it said about him that Hux's meanness turned him on, but he was willing to play along. Hux was giving off waves of desire through the Force, and his cock was throbbing under Kylo's cheek. Kylo decided it was cute, the way Hux had to pretend to be above it all even though he was gagging for it. He was going to enjoy taking the general apart.

“You should,” he agreed, mouthing at Hux's cock and nosing at the leg hole of his briefs to sniff him.

Hux made a choked noise. “Ren! Don't smell me!”

Kylo smirked and took a deep, exaggerated breath through his nose, ignoring Hux's protests. “You smell like sex,” he told him. “Dirty and wet. I like it. Makes me want to rub your cock all over me.”

“That's ridiculous,” Hux gritted out. “You're ridiculous. _Do_   _something!_ ”

Kylo grinned, tugging Hux's briefs down with his teeth; he was pleased that Hux wasn't too contrary to help him by lifting his hips. When he'd gotten them down most of the way he dove back into Hux's groin, lapping eagerly at his balls and relishing the startled yelp it earned him.

“Ren! _Fuck!_ ” Hux grabbed his hair as he mouthed his way across the velvety skin of his balls, slowly edging lower. He'd been dying for the chance to take Hux apart with his mouth.

The first swipe of his tongue over Hux's asshole was heaven, made all the sweeter by the way Hux jerked as if he'd been shot. Kylo paused, checking Hux's mood, and was hit with an overwhelming jolt of pure lust. His dick jumped in response to it, and he licked Hux again.

“You filthy, disgusting animal,” Hux was whispering, seemingly to himself, as he arched and strained and tried to keep Kylo's mouth on him.

“Tastes good,” Kylo whispered back, smoothing a hand up Hux's chest. “Hux, you taste so good. Wanna eat you all up.”

“Yes,” he sobbed, jamming a fist in his mouth as Kylo bent his head and got to work.

Every joke Kylo had ever made about Hux being a tightass was right; that pretty little hole was so tense that Kylo couldn't even get his tongue inside, though every time he pushed at it Hux made the prettiest noises. He settled for circling it gently with his tongue, occasionally licking across it and sucking at the soft skin of Hux's rim.

Hux was wild for it, panting and moaning like a cheap whore when Kylo finally got the tip of his tongue inside him. He rocked down on Kylo's face and would have probably broken his nose if Kylo hadn't retreated.

“Nooo...” Hux whimpered, arching his hips. “Ren, get back down there!”

“I thought you needed to get back to the bridge,” Kylo reminded him with a shit eating grin.

Hux snarled, grabbing him by the hair and pulling him into an absolutely filthy kiss. He reached down and fondled Kylo's cock with surprisingly callused fingers. “I have lubricant in the top drawer of my ‘fresher. Get it, and I'll let you put this in me.”

Kylo reached out with the Force and had the lube in his hand a moment later.

Hux gaped at him. “You....used the Force for that?”

“I didn't want to move.” Kylo pressed a kiss to Hux's pale neck. “I like your hands, General. I wanted to keep them on me.”

Hux snorted, stroking Kylo's cock absently. “Well. I suppose I should be flattered.”

“You should be,” Kylo agreed solemnly. “I've chosen you above everyone else to be my lover.”

Hux groaned and let go of Kylo's cock, clambering onto his hands and knees. “Come on then, let's see whether that cock of yours is worth putting up with the rest of you.”

Kylo scowled and bent down to tongue at Hux's asshole again, earning a yelp. He popped the cap on the lube as he ate Hux out, waiting for his moans to turn high and needy before he pressed a single slick finger in beside his tongue.

“Oh hells,” Hux whispered, sliding down onto his elbows so his skinny ass stuck up.

“I think we can both agree I'm worth it, can't we?” asked Kylo smugly as he worked his finger in and out.

Hux moaned, canting his hips back like a needy cat.

“Ready for another finger, Hux?” Kylo cooed, tapping his middle fingertip against that tight hole. “I've got big fingers, do you think you can take it?”

“Damn you,” Hux breathed. “Put it in!”

Kylo pulled his finger out and tapped both of them against Hux's hole, watching it twitch. When he slid two into Hux, the man groaned like he was dying and pushed back eagerly.

“Look at you,” Kylo whispered, watching Hux shiver as he fingered him. “You need it so bad, don't you? No wonder you came when I touched you here the last time. You're desperate to be fucked.”

Hux shuddered, his pale flesh breaking out in goosebumps. “Don't stop, Ren. _Please_ don't stop!”

“Not when you beg so pretty.” Kylo kissed his tailbone and petted a third finger across his hole. Hux was loosening up wonderfully now that he was relaxed and eager. Kylo made a mental note to rim him more often in the future.

“Give it to me, come on!” Hux whined, arching sweetly and pressing back on Kylo's fingers. Kylo relented and eased the third one in, relishing Hux's animalistic moan.

“You're like a cat,” he told him. “You act so haughty until you're in heat. And then you'll arch and spread and yowl for it, won't you?”

“What the hell are you babbling about?” panted Hux. “Stop talking, you sound like an idiot.”

Kylo closed his eyes and focused, feeling Hux's desire through the Force, and the way he was riding Kylo's fingers. “Anything you say, kitten,” he murmured as he rubbed deliberately over Hux's prostate.

The noise that came out of Hux went straight to Kylo's dick, so he did it again, and again, until Hux was shaking and sobbing.

“Fuck me, Ren, you have to fuck me! I need it, I need your big cock. Give it to me, please!” Hux's voice was high and needy in a way Kylo had never heard before.

“Yeah, okay.” Kylo eased his fingers out, admiring the way Hux's hole fluttered in their absence, and slicked his cock as quickly as he could. “I've got you, kitten. I'm gonna give you what you need.”

“ _Please_ ,” Hux whispered. He reached back to hold his cheeks apart, which was almost enough to make Kylo nut before he could even get inside him.

“Who knew you were such a mewling slut?” Kylo mused as he lined up and slid in. It was heaven; Hux was tight and hot inside, and so wet Kylo could hear the slick, filthy squelching sounds as slowly rocked his hips.

Hux sobbed, face down on the mattress with his ass in the air. “Stop playing with me and fuck me, you overgrown nerf! I want your cock so deep I can taste it!”

Kylo grinned and thrust harder, sending Hux sliding up the bed. “You're so bossy, kitten. Giving orders when I know you just need a good fuck to settle you down.” He stretched over Hux, sliding his hands up Hux's arms to catch his wrists and hold them steady. “You know you're gonna come on my cock, don't you?”

Hux quivered, his breath catching. “You really are horrible,” he whimpered.

“I know,” Kylo licked his cheek. “I think you like it.” And he began fucking Hux in earnest.

Hux's response to being held down and fucked was almost textbook; Kylo would laugh at him about it later when he wasn't so busy being incredibly turned on by it. He moaned and sobbed, snarling insults and praises in turn as Kylo angled just right to hit his prostate with every thrust. He didn't last long; that tight little ass was clenching around him before he was ready, and he realized as Hux was making sounds like he was dying that he was coming, spurting all over his sheets.

Kylo grinned and nuzzled his ear. “Feels so good, Hux. I'm not gonna last long. Not with your pretty ass squeezing me like that.”

Hux just moaned and went boneless, slumping flat on the bed and letting Kylo fuck him. He looked almost sweet when he was pliant and fucked out, and Kylo came as he was contemplating eating his own come out of Hux's ass.

When he came back to himself, he flopped onto his stomach, gazing at Hux. “You're incredible,” he whispered reverently, shifting closer.

Hux cracked open an eye, his hair falling in disarray over his face. “Yes. Well. You were adequate as well.”

“Adequate,” Kylo repeated dryly, pulling Hux into his arms and nuzzling his neck. “Do you usually beg and scream for adequate, General?”

“Don't let it go to your head,” Hux muttered. “I still don't know why I like you.”

Kylo didn't either, but he certainly wasn't going to question the ways of the Force. Hux was here, in bed with him, and they were lovers. Destiny would not be thwarted.

Millicent interrupted destiny by hopping onto the bed and walking across Kylo's bare ass. He frowned and craned his neck to look at the little creature as she paced across his ass a few times and then settled on it, curling into a fluffy orange ball and going to sleep.

Beside him, Hux sighed. “Well,” he muttered, eyeing the cat. “I suppose I'm stuck with you now.”

Kylo could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> No fuzzy unicorn space dogs were harmed in the making of this fic. Anakin and Mitaka are very happy together.


End file.
